


The Saiyans of Planet Papaya

by PaulDragonDemon



Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Alien Species, Alien Subspecies, Gen, Planet Papaya, Saiyan Biology, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, Saiyan Subspecies, Saiyans Still Have Tails, Southern Saiyans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulDragonDemon/pseuds/PaulDragonDemon
Summary: The Legend of the mysterious planet has been lost in time for most of the universe, so much so that it's species could of been thought as extinct, or even forgotten of its existence whatsoever. A relief to Kings and Queens everywhere.But it couldn't be farther from the truth.The blood on the throne was clear proof of that
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to Planet Papaya

The Story of Universe Seven is a well known one. The story of the heroes who saved the lives of innocents time and time again, those who became as powerful as gods, if not more. But this story doesn't revolve around these heroes.

Welcome to Planet Papaya, located in the Southern Quadrant of Universe 7. Always roaming, never stopping.

You might be wondering what Planet Papaya is. And i wouldn't blame you either, you did enter into this blog.  
To speak it's name is to invite Death to your door, give it a cup of tea, and then lay down on the floor for it to walk over you. It is forbidden to even be pronounced by the high rulers of alien planets, let alone mere subjects. Or, at least, those who know of its existance. The Legend of the mysterious planet has been lost in time for most of the universe, so much so that it's species could of been thought as extinct, or even forgotten of its existence whatsoever. A relief to Kings and Queens everywhere.  
But it couldn't be farther from the truth. The blood on the throne was clear proof of that. 

So, what, you might ask, inhabits Planet Papaya? The answer is simple.  
Saiyans.

Welcome to Planet Papaya.  
We hope you enjoy your stay.


	2. The Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago, in a small little planet called Sadala. Well, maybe not that little for the explosions that were slowly destroying it.

To outsiders, the history of the saiyans of Planet Papaya is a mystery all in itself, even more so than their existence as a whole.  
Thankfully, said story has been recorded by the saiyans themselves along the centuries, kept in their museums so the past not to repeat itself by those with blackened harts. And with any luck, that may never happen.

It all began hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago, in a small little planet called Sadala. Well, maybe not that little for the explosions that were slowly destroying it.   
At the time, it had been overthrown by the fierce attacks of the ancient Saiyans against each other, enraged and acting in, what would later be described as, animalistic behavior.  
Claws out and tearing at each other apart, teeth piercing into flesh and bone, ki blasts and explosions thrown into faces. The civil war had engulfed everyone's minds with anger and thirst for blood, even if it has been long forgotten what their reasoning was.   
The strong ones might of thought they were winning, but their planet was shattering, as was their trust for one another...not that there was any, for the most part. But every story has its exceptions.  
The first were a mated pair, unable to win whatever the war was supposed to be for. Tired of fighting. Tired of surviving by doing so. But they had to, for their sakes. It was pointless fights just for the sake to arise conflict, probably produced thanks to a stupid rumor or two, but no one knew now. Death and loss had settled the idea in their minds, and facts showed it never slipped out of them.  
It was a small group of their kin, weak saiyans, but determination flew through their blood. They saw the situation clearly, and had no doubts of their plan. And even if they had to fight on their way to freedom,to living in peace and surviving, it finally had a purpose.  
The ship was battered and broken after their arrival, and records show of Sadala's destruction, but not of motives they ever fully knew.

From then on, Saiyans lived on separately. Different planets. Different lifestyles.   
And, as time went on, they slowly began differentiating themselves from one another, even if they weren't aware of it at the time. Some aspects were quite small, but others? Quite drastic.


	3. Early Days

Food was scarce on Papaya. The animals were small, the plants were toxic, and the conflicts for what food they could get were vicious. As much as the two leaders tried, you cant always keep calm on dire situations. The Saiyan newcomers slowly began to realize it.  
Fighting was easy, and living was harder.  
And living in peace? Almost impossible.

Papaya's vegetation wasn't the kindest. The trees were so tall you could barely get sunlight on the ground, fruits near impossible to break into without spilling the valuable juice or outright destroying them. If you even found them, that is. Where the sun managed to reach the ground, the grass was incredibly tall, able to hide giant predators capable of crushing skulls with their teeth. Or even small poisonous creatures with so many toxins on their skin that anyone who touched them died in the next two days with any luck.  
Not even the water was trustworthy. Infected with dangerous bacteria and viruses, it was a deadly demise to those who fell for its trick.  
The combination of hunger, thirst, wounds and the dangerous flora and fauna was enough to cut the saiyan population in half in less than a year. But they had to continue and make progress, they knew that. And they had to make it fast.

There is no set record on how much time passed since that moment, but what was clear was the Saiyans' actions. Many species became extinct or got dangerously near extinction. Anything that threatened their lives was annihilated to the point of their threat being miniscule. But that didn't come without the Saiyans' own progress.  
Their physical appearance slowly began to change generation by generation, these traits purely determined by the sole survival of the ancient individuals. They adapted completely to their new environment, almost as if they were always meant to live there. But their origins were never forgotten.

Saiyans dominated the planet now, and no one could do anything about it.


	4. The Southern Saiyans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans dominated the planet now, and no one could do anything about it

Or at least what the records try to pretend. In reality, they were near the bottom of the food chain. In their beginnings, at least.  
The strong did not always survive, and it wasn't long before mother nature wiped them out.  
Their evolution was remarkable in the short time their kin resided on the planet. The fast and most agile saiyans would survive, defining their species for generations to come.

It would come to uncountable centuries after their fall on Planet Papaya that their drastic change in appearance would be seen.

The iconic dark fur of their ancestors was no longer as spiky anymore, their new environment killing off any chances of them being able to hide from their new predators, and they were no longer that desperate to judge their mates on that criterion. Different shades of colours and hairstyles emerged along the centuries, these shared among the growth of fur along their bodies and tails, for better camouflage.  
Their tails, once sensitive to the slightest grip, now became longer and extremely resilient to pain, thanks to their prolongued use of them for balance, climbing and running through trees.  
Their backs became furrier, most individuals having a line of fur growing on their backs to connect their hair to their tails, helping to both camouflage and to retain warmth in winter. Their fur even began to cover the back of their ears, now pointier and slightly bigger, able to turn 180° to catch the thinnest hint of noise.  
Feet and hand joints became fairly flexible, helping them climb trees better and avoid falling from large heights.  
Their diet consisted mostly of fruits growing on plants and the tall trees of Papaya, the Pakot fruit, their main food source. And incredibly tough food, capable of cracking the ground wherever it falls thanks to its hard surface. However, they learned to adapt. Two large fangs with serrated edges decorated the saiyans' mouths, powerful enough to make an indent on the fruit and make it capable for them to drink it's juice, before opening it to consume the rich insides.  
They were still capable of consuming meat, although in smaller quantities.

But throughout all changes, their most prominent one was, in the end, their society, slowly accommodating to their new ways. And to their new leaders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for checking this work out! This has been a project i've worked on with a friend in private for almost a year now, but decided to give it a go and post it online. It is both for the archive of my own story, but also for anyone else interested to enjoy!  
> It had been posted previously on my tumblr page, but i decided to widen the outreach and post it here too.  
> More chapters will be coming, hopefully longer ones too, as this is mostly a preview!


End file.
